


Bye, My Darling

by Amy (InnitMarvelous)



Series: Artworks [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Captain America: The First Avenger, Episode: s01e08 Valediction, F/M, Goodbyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:29:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnitMarvelous/pseuds/Amy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wallpaper artwork I created for TV Universe's 704 Big Bang Inspirations challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Original Version




	2. Alternate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternate version of the wallpaper I made!


End file.
